Sid/Gallery
A gallery of images of Sid. ''Ice Age Screenshots Image:SidtheSloth.png|Sid's profile. Image:Sidtree.png|Sid climbing down a tree. Image:Sid,Carl,Frank.jpg|Sid being chased by the rhinos Carl and Frank. Image:You have beautiful Eyes.jpg|Sid clinging onto Manny's face. Image:SidHail.png|Sid caught in a hailstorm. Image:MannynSid.png|Sid and Manny walking side by side. Image:SidBabyFoot.png|Sid nearly dropping the baby. Image:DiegoThreatSid.png|Sid being threatened by Diego. Image:MannySidStaredown.png|Manny staring down Sid. Image:SidDodoOne.png|Sid surrounded by dodos. Image:SidDodoTwo.png|Sid running through dodos. Image:SidImpressesLadies.png|Sid sweet-talking two female sloths. Image:SidSweetTalk.png|Sid sweet-talking two female sloths. Image:SidFindsLadiesAgain.png|Sid returns to the female sloths. Image:SidScreamRhinos.png|Sid with the rhinos in the mud. Image:SidJaws.png|Sid in Diego's jaws. Image:IceTrain.png|Sid, Manny and Diego awaiting a glacier passing. Image:SidSnowSmash.png|Sid flattened by a snowball. Image:SidFrozenSnot.png|Sid walking through the cold. Image:SidDiego.png|Sid confronted by Diego. Image:SidEvolution.jpg|Sid walking past his ancestors. Image:SlidingRoundTwo.png|Diego calls out for "round two" of sliding. Image:SidBabyArt.png|Sid showing the baby cave paintings. Image:SidEscapingLava.png|Sid and the herd outrun the lava bursts. Image:SidOnLavaRun.png|Sid trying to escape the lava fields. Image:MannySidStandingTrunk.png|Sid checking up on Manny. Image:SidDoodles.png|Sid on his drawing abilities. Image:SidTailFire.png|Sid's tail ablaze. Image:SidCleansBaby.png|Sid cleans the baby's face. Image:SidSnowboard.png|Sid escapes the sabers on a piece of wood. Image:SidBabyTigerSneak.png|Sid finds the baby, unaware that Zeke is behind him. Image:MannyConfrontRunar.png|Manny faces the baby's father as Sid hides. Image:SidComesTo.png|Sid regains consciousness. Image:SidDiegoHug.png|Sid embraces Diego. Image:Sid tongue stick to ice.PNG|Sid's tongue gets stuck on the ice floor. Image:Sid dangling tongue.PNG|"Urgh, guys?" Ice Age: The Meltdown Screenshots Image:SidIceDistort.png|Sid's distorted features interest Rose. Image:SidPiñata.png|The younglings prepare to use Sid in a game. Image:SidGetsTripped.png|Sid about to be tripped up. Image:SidChickensOut.png|Sid at the Eviscerator's edge. Image:SidCaught.png|Sid caught by Manny. Image:HerdDownEviscerator.png|The herd goes down the Eviscerator. Image:MannyCallsOutSid.png|Manny rebukes Sid. Image:Sidrace.png|Sid races on Manny's back. Image:SidChollyGross.png|Sid runs afoul of Cholly. Image:SidWhackAPossum.png|Sid tries to catch Crash and Eddie. Image:SurrenderNeverDiegoSidCrashEddie.png|Sid and Diego suffer Crash and Eddie's pranks. Image:Deigosidfrozen.png|Sid and Diego stand watching Maelstrom approaching. Image:Sidandminisloths.png|Sid bound by the mini-sloths. Image:Diegosidhug2.png|Sid embraces Diego for the second time. Uh Diego, they're possums..gif|"Uh Diego, they're possums." Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Screeshots Ice Age: Continental Drift Screenshots Image:SidWithFamilyAgain.jpg|Sid with his family once more. Image:SidToTheSeas.jpg|Sid calls out to the seas. SidGrannyAlive.jpg OH SHIIITTTTT.jpg She touched my butt.jpg Sigh.jpg Sid Acts Like Gutt.png|Arrgh! Sid (close up).jpg|"Mission accomplished Granny !" Sid & Granny.jpeg|"You got yourself A nice Family !" Sid Plank.jpg|Sid on the plank "...Only without any of the joy".jpg|Sid and Diego sharing a concerned look. Unwind the vines .....jpg|"Unwind the vines ...." "'TADAA !".jpg|Sid presenting the jaws to granny "That's a myth ...".jpg|'That's a myth !" "Screw up !".jpg|"Screw up !" 'Drunked old men' X).jpg|Sid looking drunk "Call me !".jpg|"Call me!" Sid communicating with Hyraxes.jpg|"Tadaaa !" Sid hugging Hyrax.jpeg|Sid hugging the Chief Hyrax At least you still got granny.jpg|"....Right buddy ?" Sid hesitating.jpg|Sid freaked out John Leguizamo Sid.jpg|Sid & his real-life counterpart, Leguizamo Ice Age: Collision Course Screenshots Sasfd.png Diego_and_sid_scared.png Sid_Proposing.png Did' proposal.jpg Sid_being_rejected_from_proposal.png Ice Age Collision Course Sid and Diego.png SidinShangri-La.jpg Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Screenshots Image:Christmas Tree Family.png|Manny displays his Christmas Rock. Image:SidSulkingPeachesPossums.png|Sid sulking as Peaches speaks to him. Image:Reindeer sid.jpg|Sid and Prancer cornered by mini-sloths. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Screenshots 1026893-eg01-080s-0020cmpv00010195hires2.jpg Ice_Age-_The_Great_Egg-Scapade_screenshot_7_Sid_with_Egg.jpeg Ice_Age-_The_Great_Egg-Scapade_screenshot_8_Sid_with_Egg_and_Clint.jpeg 1026893-eg01-190s-0310cmpv00010198hires2.jpg No Time For Nuts Screenshots Surviving Sid Screenshots Scrat's Continental Crack-up: Part 2 Screenshots Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe Screenshots Cosmic-Scrat-tastrophe-short-kicks-off-Ice-Age-Collision-Course4.png ''Mischievous Futuroscope.jpg Sid